Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a charge pump circuit capable of preventing latch-up and apparatuses having the charge pump circuit.
To prevent a drop of a threshold voltage at an output stage of an output circuit, a transistor for transmitting a voltage having a high level is embodied as a PMOS. A bulk of a PMOS transistor used in a charge pump circuit is generally connected to an output stage. However, at a beginning of booting the charge pump circuit, a voltage of an output terminal of the charge pump circuit is lower than a voltage of an internal terminal or an input voltage, so that a diode formed between a p+ diffusion region and an n-well region may be forward-biased. Such a situation may cause latch-up and accordingly the charge pump circuit may not perform a normal operation.